Lost in the Detention Blues
by Abagail Snow
Summary: After Truth or Dare goes wrong, Pacey and Joey spend some time together and have a change of heart over one another. Season 1 PJ


Summary: This story takes place during the first season episode Detention, it starts right after the game of Truth or Dare and gets lost into my imagination from there so just sit back and enjoy.  
  
Lost in the Detention Blues  
  
"Okay I dare all of us," Dawson Leery said almost exasperated, clearing his throat, he tried to change the tension in the room.  
  
"To do what?" Pacey asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"To, uh, follow me," Dawson said grabbing Jen's hand, "it's time for a jail break."  
  
Abby jumped in front of him, "No, no, no, Mr. Leery this game was just getting exciting," she said blocking off the book path completely. "Miss Empire I believe that it's your turn now."  
  
Jen let out a heavy sigh, "Um, Pacey, truth or dare."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey what about me?" Abby sulked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well choosing you would only give you the power later," Jen paused, "and for some reason I just don't want to give you the pleasure."  
  
Abby returned a dirty look as she hoisted herself onto one of the book shelves, "Probably for the better seeing as you people don't know how to have fun at all."  
  
"Pacey," Jen repeated, "truth or dare?"  
  
"Hmmm," Pacey said smugly, "decisions, decisions."  
  
"C'mon Pacey," Joey said rolling her eyes at him, "it's not like you're choosing your drag name for after the sex change operation."  
  
"Dare."  
  
A wicked smile crossed Jen's face, "Well staying within today's kissing theme," she mocked, "I dare you to kiss on the lips, the full package, open mouth and tongue, for," she paused contemplating her wrath, revenge was sweet, "A whole minute," she continued, "the one and only Miss Joey Potter."  
  
"Did I say dare?" Pacey asked nearly tripping over his tongue a look of disgust crossing his face, "Because truth is sounding a whole lot better now."  
  
Joey too wore an expression of repulsion as she looked between Jen and Pacey, "No matter how much I'd love to participate in this juvenile date game of swapping spit. I'd rather amputate my arm and beat myself senseless then to engage in any sort of mating ritual with that cretin."  
  
"Would you two just kiss already?" Abby said letting out an exasperated sigh, "You people are the dullest incestuous people I have ever met. Why don't you all just have sex in one big orgy and get it over with?"  
  
"Fine," Joey said stepping towards Pacey, "But if I feel your hands anywhere near my ass you're going to be hunched over for weeks in agony over the loss of your good ole friends cheech and chong below the belt."  
  
"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Pacey smiled as he closed the distance between them, "I just hope you don't enjoy this too much because it's never happening again."  
  
"In-." Joey began but was cut off as Pacey's lips covered over hers. Both there eyes shut tight a look of repugnance painted on both faces as Pacey awkwardly placed his hands on her face holding it still. Their feet were a few feet apart making sure that there was no contact between them except for their faces and his hands.  
  
"Aw isn't this the most romantic thing you've ever seen?" Abby said sarcastically as she slid off the book case and looked at Jen's watch which was keeping time. "Why don't you just let them stop now, this is hardly as interesting as I hoped it would be."  
  
Dawson who had been standing behind Jen rolled his eyes, "This game is ridiculous."  
  
Jen huffed and finally gave in, "Okay fine you two or done."  
  
The two pulled away immediately giving one another dirty looks as they wiped at their lips. "This game is lame," Pacey said still wiping off his face, "I'm out," he turned and walked off into another row of books in the library.  
  
"Yeah it got old real fast," Dawson said wondering into another direction. Jen followed his lead while Abby and Joey just stood there.  
  
"You people are no fun," Abby pouted as she too walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
The library was bigger then he had ever realized, seeing as he never really visited the library that often in the first place. He had drifted all the way to the far corner and was now at the end of his journey. The books were scarce in the corner and apparently collecting dust; he picked up one of the books and leafed through it quickly before replacing it. The final book case was empty and the shelves removed, Pacey dusted off the surface before crawling inside using the wall to lean against as he rolled his eyes back trying to fall asleep.  
  
"Hey," he heard as he jumped hitting his head on the top of the case and snapping his eyes open.  
  
"Ah, Josephine Potter, trying to get over the awkwardness of that passionate kiss we shared," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah I just can't get you out of my head," she said in a flat tone, "oh baby, oh baby, I want you bad." She paused for a moment before finding a spot on the opposite side of the bookcase and sitting down in front of him.  
  
"So what brings you to my corner of the library, other then your craving to continue our liaison?" Pacey asked sitting up slightly.  
  
"Well I had three choices, I could spend the afternoon with Abby and her shallow tasteless comments about how much better she is then all of us and her drugged up sexual experiences. The second was sit with Dawson and Jen who are apologizing for the kisses shared with the not so significant others of the fantastic four, while getting all schmoopie and nauseating, and then there was you." She sighed running her hands over her jeans.  
  
"I always knew I was your favorite," Pacey said smugly. The two sat in silence for a moment their eyes wondering around the quiet corner and finally locked with one another. After a brief moment Pacey cleared his throat, "Uh, so, how shall we pass the time of our exciting afternoon in the John Hughes vortex?" He asked, a shy smile crossing his lips as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well I figured we could start off with you telling me why you're here." She said teasingly trying to break the ice.  
  
"Oh I understand this all now," he said pointing an accusing finger at her. "They sent you here, the games still going on and you were dared to dig up the information." Pacey crossed his arms and leaned back easily against the side of the case closing his eyes and easing into a relaxed position. "Well, Miss Drew, you're just going to have to try a little harder."  
  
Joey got onto her knees placing her hands on his knees which were drawn near his chest as she laughed playfully at him, "Well I could always flick at your nose for a few minutes, I'm sure that would be proper torture."  
  
"Well you could do that," Pacey replied sitting up slightly, his eyes wearily glancing down at her hands in contact with his own body, in a civil matter. She sat back a little her hands resting on the bare skin of his knee caps as he shifted slightly under her warm touch. "But then I would have to get revenge." He said his voice in a husky whisper.  
  
"Oh and what would that be exactly?" She asked seductively her eyes locked in his soft blue gaze. She chewed back her lower lip to hide the smile that was creeping across her face as she slid her hands up faintly catching under the rim of his shorts.  
  
Pacey shut his eyes shaking his head slowly trying to shake out of this trance they seemed to be in. He could feel his blood surging through his veins, none of it actually reaching his brain as he placed his hands on top of hers covering them like a blanket. There had always been a strange sexual tension between them; this idiosyncratic vibe that he didn't understand until recently. Joey certainly wasn't his type, she was too smart, too witty, her personality too similar to his that he cared to admit, her past much like his as well. But she was forbidden fruit for him, her thoughts and heart all invested in the Oompah Loompah across the creek. It all then came together in his head, he almost laughed bitterly as he opened his eyes looking back into her chocolate pools, "Well I'll have to tell a certain Dawson Leery how a particular Joey Potter wants to jump him during their Saturday sleep overs."  
  
Pacey immediately regretted his statement as he saw Joey's face melt. She fell back against her side of the case her hands slipping out from underneath his. He wanted to reach out, trying to linger a little longer in her touch. That's how he hid his emotions from her, 'harmless good hearted banter' but it rarely had any affect on her, but as he sat there staring at her hunched form he wanted to reach out and offer her a comforting hand.  
  
Joey sat staring at her hands, her brows furrowed in contemplation as she inspected them still warm from Pacey's heat. She squinted slightly trying to make sense of her actions as she threw her head up against the wall of the book case. "God why is he so oblivious?" She asked her voice full of anger, jealousy, and agitation. "How dense could he be not to notice me or notice how I feel?" Her voice rose slightly as she spoke, not sure if it was to Pacey or to herself. "I mean he can't get his hands off of chesticles over there and I don't think she even likes him that much."  
  
Pacey sighed staring down at the floor and then back at her, "Maybe it's the way you kiss." He said nervously trying to lighten the mood in his own mind. "I mean I thought you were bad watching you, but actually experiencing it," he paused checking for a reaction. When he saw her smile curiously and knit her brows together he let out a relieved breath, "wow, you must have been one of those girls who practiced on bologna sandwiches."  
  
"Oh really Don Juan," She replied amused by his description, "Because you're no good to watch or to kiss either."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed shifting slightly, "but I obviously wasn't trying." He explained, "I had nothing to lose or gain. I mean if I was trying to steal Jen away from Dawson I wouldn't do it right under his nose, I would be much more creative."  
  
"Really," she nodded, "and how would that be exactly."  
  
"Well," he shrugged, "let's say there would be candles, sweet nothings, and ravishing." He smiled wickedly.  
  
"How original," Joey replied rolling her eyes, "but I thought you preferred class rooms."  
  
"Touché, Potter, Touché," he replied jabbing a finger in her direction. "Besides I don't feel any sexual attraction towards her, she just doesn't give me those important tingles in those important places." He finished wiggling his eyebrows towards her.  
  
"Oh this from 'Mr. My Mouth Drops' the second she stomps out of the car." She pointed out.  
  
"It was a moment of weakness."  
  
"I think it was the lack of blood flow upstairs," she replied a flirtatious smile crossing her lips.  
  
"So this is the new hormonal Josephine Potter, but I know what you're trying to do," he said accusingly. "You want to change the subject of your confused tongue."  
  
"Confused tongue, my tongue understands quite well actually." She paused sitting up properly, her nose in the air; "People find it sharp and articulate."  
  
"Those people obviously never had that tongue down their throats."  
  
"Well maybe I wasn't trying either," Joey said unconvincingly. She drew a loose lock of hair behind her ear still holding Pacey's gaze.  
  
"Oh please, with me maybe but I am almost positive that there was no pretend going down with your attempt with Dawson." He said his voice sounding a little colder then he intended. Was this jealousy? He shook his head and stared down at his hands.  
  
"I don't know maybe Dawson is the bad kisser," she said noticing his change in emotion as she nudged his knee slightly.  
  
Pacey grinned looking back up to her, "Well I'm not going to be the one to confirm the comparison." Joey shifted back onto her knees putting her hands back onto his knees; she could feel him twitch slightly under her touch as he smiled nervously, "What are you doing?" He asked his eyes in shock.  
  
"I think it's time for us to justify ourselves, since we obviously have low opinions of one another." She replied still shifting her weight.  
  
"Yes in many aspects but it usually doesn't involve touching," Pacey explained his voice squeaking slightly in anticipation.  
  
"Well I want to make sure that you really know of my kissing talents." She explained leaning towards him his eyes showing something she never quite saw in him before.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want you spreading any rumors about me; you know bad kisser on top of Teacher molester will ruin me." She nudged him playfully as he leaned in as well locking his arms around his legs to support his position.  
  
Their noses brushed past each other's slightly and he flinched from the sensation on his broken nose but continued anyway feeling her soft breath against his. She circled her thumbs softly against his bare knees as his lips took in hers softly sucking on her lower lip. He ran his tongue gently against her teeth until they parted allowing him further access. He could feel her lips curling into a smile as he felt her tongue run over his deepening it slightly. Joey slid her hands down his thighs and rested them on opposite sides of him on the book case bottom.  
  
She tilted her head brushing roughly against his broken nose, "Ow," he screamed flinching as he protectively brought his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Pace," Joey said her eyes open wide as she kissed her finger and lightly touched his nose with it.  
  
He smiled grabbing onto the hand and pulling her towards him. "I'm cured," he paused their eyes still locked, "Now get over here," he said playfully.  
  
Joey crawled over him straddling his stomach leaning back against his knees. He was excited, she could tell. She blushed slightly feeling his hardness against her back and never thought that she could affect a guy that way. Josephine Potter, did not turn men on, she only turned them away with her tomboy ways and bully complex. Pacey ran a comforting hand up and down her arm, his face also a shade of crimson from his enjoyment of her contact.  
  
Joey just smiled as she ran her hands across his white tee shirt straightening it out slightly and then found his hand lacing her fingers through it. "Long fingers," she stated before leaning down to kiss him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Dawson asked lifting his head off of his arms.  
  
"Hear what?" Jen asked perking up from her own relaxed position at the library table.  
  
The three sat in silence as they heard a bump and then a giggle. "That," Dawson said pointing towards the direction they heard it. His eyes scanned the library as he furrowed his brows, "Where's that coming from?"  
  
"It's probably nothing," Jen nodded off picking up a magazine.  
  
"No it's something; let's go see what it is. It'll be like a cheesy mystery movie or something." Dawson nagged pulling on Jen's sleeve.  
  
Abby crossed her legs swinging them back and forth, "Sure Fred but shouldn't we go get Velma and Shaggy before we start acting like meddling kids."  
  
Dawson looked over the empty tables, "Where are Joey and Pacey anyway?" He asked looking over his shoulder towards Jen.  
  
Jen shrugged looking around for signs of either one of them. "I haven't seen them since Truth or Dare."  
  
Abby slid off the table she was sitting on and walked towards them, "And it's finally getting interesting." She smiled wickedly as she looked over at Dawson, "so either your best friend is stealing your little puppy dog, or he's walking his own. Strange though, Joey always seemed a little too young for Pace 'the ladies man' Witter."  
  
"Abby please," Dawson said his face scrunching up from her comment.  
  
"What if one of them is hurt," Jen suggested standing up from her chair.  
  
Abby rolled her eyes laughing slightly, "You know I really tried to get over the whole blonde stereotype thing, but seriously that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard."  
  
"Oh shut up Abby," Dawson replied.  
  
"Aw protective boyfriend alert," Abby said raising her hands defensively. "What are you gonna do? Break my nose like you did to Gonzo?"  
  
"Whatever it is, I for one would like to see it," Jen said as she started off towards the books. "You guys can stay here and fight or you can come with me."  
  
Dawson shrugged following the petite blonde and Abby filed in after them.  
  
~*~  
  
Pacey broke away from the kiss breathing heavily his heart racing faster then he ever thought it could. He licked his lips the taste of her still lingering as found her jaw line trailing kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. He pulled the neck of her yellow sweater out stretching it to allow his face to nuzzle in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Mmm, Pacey," Joey said, her eyes shut tilted back with desire. The sound of his name from her lips in such a tone made his heart flutter. The mysterious dreams he had had all more real. The sensation caused his teeth to bite down in shock into her sensitive flesh. "Ow," Joey flinched reacting to the sharp nip.  
  
"Sorry," Pacey breathed softly blowing on the mark. "Revenge for earlier I guess."  
  
He lifted his head staring into her eyes which were wide with desire, desire that he had put there. Joey placed her hands on his face stroking his cheeks slightly as she lowered back into a kiss her lips smothering him, her tongue tasting him. She pulled away short of breath. "What are we doing?" She asked confused.  
  
"Well Jo, it's called kissing," Pacey replied sarcastically.  
  
"I know," she said playfully leaning her forehead against his. "But why are we doing it."  
  
"Well," he began rubbing her thighs obliviously almost naturally, "there's a fine line between love and hate, and that is why there is such a strong sexual tension between us, and that," he paused kissing her briefly. His voice was now low and husky, "is why this feels so good."  
  
Joey smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "good it feels," she purred kissing him again. Pacey ran his hands up her thigh, her stomach and allowed them to linger. He made circles with his thumbs and tried to rise them subtly waiting for her reaction. He stalled for one more moment as he brushed his thumb over her nipple. He felt her shudder under his touch and she replied with a soft groan.  
  
Feeling adventurous he dropped his hands back down to her sides finding the sliver of skin that was bare over the rim of her jeans. His hands brushed over it as he used a feather touch to slide them up and under her sweater and tee shirt feeling the warm skin that he had felt before. But then it was different, then it was not welcome, then it was to irritate her. Now it was to please her.  
  
Joey wracked her fingers through his short hairs trying to pull him closer but still cautious of his nose. She knew that she had brushed it more times then he could handle but the hunger they both felt kept him from complaining or warning her. She felt his soft touch under her shirt and was surprised that she wasn't smacking him or screaming. Instead she was moaning asking for more.  
  
Pacey could feel the rim of Joey's bra underneath his thumb as he repeated the same motion he had used before this time layers closer to the prize. He slid his thumb below the elastic and brushing over her hardened nipple. A smile curved across his lips as his teeth clashed with Joey's. He turned Joey Potter on. Josephine Lillian Potter was turned on by him, Pacey J. Witter. He cupped her with his large warm hand and felt her shutter once again with pleasure. He moaned into her mouth reviling in the fact that he had just felt up Joey, something he had never expected on this Saturday detention.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawson, Jen, and Abby wondered through out the endless rows of books stopping every so often to engage in random banter. They were on the final row of books when they felt defeated. "I guess that sound was simply them escaping from this God awful form of punishment," Jen shrugged leaning against the dusty books.  
  
"How anti-climactic," Dawson sighed running his hands through his hair.  
  
Abby looked down the row and saw Pacey's orange sweater hanging out of the final book case. "Not so fast, jinkies! I found a clue." Dawson looked over a soft moan ringing through the silent room.  
  
"Shhhh," Jen said as she tip toed down the short stretch Dawson and Abby closely behind. As they approached they heard another giggle followed by slurping noises, a sly smile dancing over the trios faces. They reached the end looking down a reaction of shock painted on all of their faces.  
  
Joey was startling Pacey her hands woven in his hands her own braid was messy with numerous locks out of place. The biggest surprise were Pacey's hands buried up her shirt with obvious grabbing motions as he pushed her mouth closer to his by bending his knees up towards his body.  
  
Dawson cleared his throat loudly his face slightly red from his two best friends display. Joey jumped off of Pacey her head smashing against the top of the book case as she straightened out her clothes. Pacey grabbed his sweater holding it over his obvious excitement. They both laughed nervously as they stood up nodding towards the shocked bystanders their faces red with embarrassment.  
  
"What was that?" Dawson asked still in shock of what he had seen.  
  
"Well. we were. then well we. you know." Joey stuttered running her hands through her messy hair. She searched every inch of her brain but was still at a loss for words.  
  
"Yeah and after that. we. um. yeah that's it, my it's getting late, don't you think it's late Jo, I think Miss Tringle's looking for us in fact I think I hear her calling, don't wanna get in trouble, let's go," Pacey said in one breath taking Joey's hand and dragging her behind him as he rushed to the tables that they were supposed to be at.  
  
Abby's eyes followed Pacey and Joey as she patted Dawson on the shoulder, "And it looks like once again the sidekick and the damsel have run off into the sunset behind the back of our loving hero." Dawson looked at her quizzingly. "And I thought she had it bad for you, yet her and Pace managed to slide right past you and Jen on first right into second in a matter of two hours."  
  
"Why don't you worry about your own little flings and stay out of my and Dawson's business." Jen said slightly relieved that Joey had moved onto Pacey. "C'mon let's get back before Miss Tringle comes and yells at us."  
  
"Or before Pacey and Joey jump each other again," Abby added as she followed them back to the tables. "Pacey we're coming so put your pants on." She yelled as they rounded the corner to numerous rows of empty tables and chairs.  
  
Dawson sighed, "Looks like it's time for another game of hide and go seek."  
  
"They're like animals, really." Abby grunted her nose wrinkled in repulsion. "I say we make a jail break instead of stalking Romeo and Juliet. I really am famished." She pouted picking up her purse.  
  
"Yeah Daws let's go," Jen said pulling on Dawson's hand.  
  
Dawson's eyes scanned over the empty library as he shrugged reluctantly, "Fine." He said as he followed the two girls out of their prison cell.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey leaned her head against Pacey's shoulder as they stared at the same books that they were sitting at minutes before. It wasn't hard to sneak back and they figured it would be the last place they looked seeing it would be too obvious to go back to the scene of the crime. She took Pacey's hand in hers and inspected each of his long fingers. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Pacey shrugged entwining their fingers and bringing her hand to her lips. "I don't know but do you have one of those tingling feelings in the pit of your stomach?" He whispered looking down at their joined hands.  
  
"Yeah," she replied glancing up at him over her shoulder. "I think I like it too."  
  
"I think we may be in the twilight zone," he breathed softly into her ear, the warm breath tickling her neck. "Because it is not possible that you rather be sneaking around the library kissing me, holding my hand, and telling me you got butterflies then to be ragging on Jen about Dawson."  
  
Joey stared down at her shoes for a moment before tightening her hand around his. "I guess I'm actually taking Jen's advice," she shrugged cuddling closer to him. "I have quit dwelling on Dawson and my juvenile crush and have worked on finding a boyfriend of my own."  
  
Pacey shook his head in disbelief wrapping his arm around her shoulder still keeping their fingers entwined. "Are you basing this late breaking development on physical or emotional attraction?" He asked shutting his eyes tight awaiting her answer.  
  
Joey furrowed her brow reviling in the way his contact made her feel, how alive she felt. Usually to her Pacey was just some obnoxious testosterone induced sex freak, but sitting here listening to his words feeling his gentle touch she felt more, a jump in her heart. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "I mean I've known you forever and I trust you and." she trailed off thinking further.  
  
"You're not sure if you can let go of your feelings for Dawson." Pacey finished already knowing her answers.  
  
"Well he's my best friend and I have been lusting over him for a rather long time." She shook her head looking back at him, "But the thing is that he doesn't care, he doesn't want me. I'm always going to be Joey Ultimate Platonic Potter to him." Her eyes glazed over as her eyes searched his, "He doesn't understand that we're all changing, that we're all growing. He just wants things to stay the same, where he lives the perfect life up on a pedestal above us all. Competing against you to prove he's the better man, using me so he feels secure with his child hood." A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to sniffle off any more. "And I just don't understand why I still want him, why I still need him."  
  
Pacey brushed away a tear resting his chin on her forehead, "Because he's all you know, he's your security blanket of your child hood." He kissed her forehead squeezing her hand tightly.  
  
"And then there's you," she began, "I don't even know what's going on with you."  
  
"You don't have to explain," he let out a sigh removing his hand from hers. "I'm arrogant, cocky, and too horny for my own good." He laughed nervously taking his arm off of her shoulder. "I'm stupid, lazy, can't make the right decisions, can rarely do the right thing," his voice was thick now and rising in tone. "I'll never be good enough, I'm the laughing stock of the school, loser of the town, overall fuck up," he was crying now, an emotion that Joey had never seen. He buried his face in his hands.  
  
Joey crawled in front of him resting her arms against his knees, "Pacey."  
  
"I'm just a failure," he finished ignoring her attempt for comfort.  
  
"No Pacey, you're witty, funny, supportive of your friends, sensitive to women," she laughed. "And you know what? You see me. You see who I was, who I am, and who I want to be."  
  
Pacey shook his head still not looking into her eyes. Joey placed her hands on his face bracing them to look at him. "In this one day, in these past two hours, I've seen a whole different side of you. You've taken your guard down and revealed this amazing person." She smiled wiping away one of his tears with her thumb as Pacey met her eyes. "And you know what? I see you." She leaned in kissing him passionately smiling when she felt him return.  
  
He ran his hands along her back as she broke away, "Is this your way of asking me out?" he asked a devilish grin curling at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Maybe," Joey said kissing the tip of his nose softly.  
  
Pacey shifted Joey into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well then maybe I'm saying yes," he said resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Good," she giggled nuzzling comfortably. "So keeping within our John Hughes theme-."  
  
"I thought it was kissing theme," Pacey cut off.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes, "Keeping within our John Hughes theme. Who do you think doubled who?"  
  
Pacey thought for a minute, "Well, Dawson is the innocent Molly Ringwald, Abby is the manipulative Judd Nelson, and Jen would probably the popular Emilio Estevez."  
  
"You of course would be the freak Ally Sheedy who has no reason of being in detention."  
  
"Trust me you really don't want to know," Pacey explained. "Anyway that leaves you as the over achieving Anthony Michael Hall who attempts to kill himself with a flare gun."  
  
Joey elbowed him as she began to stand up, "C'mon," she said offering a hand, "we better get back there before they think we had sex."  
  
"We still have some time, we don't have to disappoint them or anything," Pacey smiled flirtatiously.  
  
"Aw, there's the old Pacey. Now come on let's go," she said dragging him now.  
  
"Alright, Alright I'm coming."  
  
~*~  
  
Dawson and Jen crept back into the Library door, checking to see if Miss Tringle hand noticed their escape. They slowly shifted across the room towards where they had been sitting sliding into their chairs. They snickered softly at one another in triumph interrupted by a sudden snore their faces snapped forward.  
  
Pacey's arm was wrapped around Joey as they sat on the floor leaning against the book shelf. Joey's head rested on Pacey's shoulder and his head rested atop of hers. They were soundly asleep breathing heavily.  
  
"Aww, that is so cute," Jen commented nudging Dawson slightly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Dawson said walking over to them and kicking them slightly. "Wake up."  
  
Pacey jumped rubbing his eyes slightly, "Ah D, how goes it? Where's Abby?"  
  
Dawson shrugged, "We kinda broke off, and I haven't seen her."  
  
"Great, just what we need, more detention next week."  
  
Joey twitched slightly as she stretched back letting out a yawn, "Hey Dawson, you're back," she said groggily.  
  
"Yeah, what are you two doing exactly?"  
  
"Waiting for you guys, and since we only have fifteen minutes left not a moment too soon."  
  
"Yeah but what are you doing, doing."  
  
"Sleeping." Dawson rolled his eyes, "Alright, dating."  
  
Dawson was in shock, "You two?" They nodded, "Wow this truly is breakfast club."  
  
"Sure," Jen finally chirped in, "but we're not writing any essays and no cheesy names."  
  
Miss Tringle pushed through the doors with Abby in front of her. "Congratulations, you people have made it through your eight hours of detention, hopefully I won't be seeing many of you again, but for now you all may go." The four filed out and Abby turned to follow, "Not so fast Miss Morgan." Miss Tringle said holding onto the petite brunette, "I will be seeing you next week."  
  
"But Miss Tringle!" Abby moaned as she sulked out into temporary freedom. 


End file.
